1. Field of the Invention The present invention relates to an aerator, and in particular to an energy-saving and wind-powered aerator capable of utilizing wind power as a driving power.
2. Description of Prior Art
As for aquaculture industries, eutrophication, acidification, and large amount of oxygen consumption in water have an important effect on their profit. If the water quality is to be improved, the amount of oxygen dissolved in the water is one of the most important conditions. However, when the external air is merely brought into direct contact with the water surface, the amount of oxygen dissolved in the water is insufficient. Although aquatic plants carry out photosynthesis in daytimes to increase the amount of oxygen dissolved in the water, the aquatic plants carry out respiration to consume oxygen, so that the amount of oxygen dissolved in the water is reduced. If the amount of oxygen dissolved in the water is lower than a limit value, micro-organisms cannot decompose organic pollutants in the water, so that the water becomes an anaerobic state. Therefore, an aerator is needed to increase the amount of oxygen dissolved in the water, make the water running, and uniformly distribute the dissolved oxygen in the water. With the aerator, the decomposition of organic compounds can be carried out in the water to improve the water quality, thereby preventing the aquaculture biology from death due to insufficient oxygen.
The aerators may be configured as several types, such as an impeller type, a waterwheel type, a water-circulating type, a pumping type or the like. The water-circulating type or impeller type aerator is the most popular aerator for the aquaculture industries. These two kinds of aerators can improve the pond conditions, circulate the water vertically in the pond, and increase the amount of oxygen dissolved in the water with less damage of the aquaculture biology. The time and frequency of using the aerator are dependent on the density of the aquaculture biology in the water, the conditions of water, seasons of growth, and changes in climates. In any event, the amount of electricity consumed by the aerator is large after a long period of use, so that the high electricity fee increases the production cost of the aquaculture industry. If any natural and inexhaustible energy or resource can be used to drive the aerator, the amount of electricity can be reduced to conserve the resources in the earth. Furthermore, the profit of the aquaculture industry can be increased by reducing the electricity fee.
In view of the above, the present inventor proposes a novel aerator based on his expert experience and delicate researches.